Weird day for the avengers
by ilovethreedaysgrace
Summary: Tony is scared of cats? And Loki joins the Avengers? This day cannot get weirder...
1. Loki joins the avengers?

Meow...The kitty said. AAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhh! Make that kitty be quiet! Tony Screamed.  
Run for your lives! It's gonna eat us!  
He screamed. Tony...A sweet innocent kitty isnt gonna eat you. Steve said. Tell that to the kitty! Tony yelled. No I will not! Steve screamed. Yes you must! Tony screamed back. Steve slaps Tony. Ow! What was that for?! Tony screamed. For screaming at me. Steve said. Hey guys. Thor said. Tony screams. What is wrong with you? Thor asked. He's gone crazy. Steve said. Oh...anyways i wanna tell you something. Thor said. What is it? Steve asked. Loki is gonna join the Avengers! Thor cheered. O_O_O_O_O This day cannot get any worse! Tony yelled. Tony runs out of the room screaming like a little girl. Dont mind him...Steve said. Thor grabs Loki. See?  
Ta-da! Thor said. Thor...Loki said. Yes brother? Dont call me that! Loki snapped. 


	2. Tony's reason

Tony walks along the sidewalk and comes across a little animal. He comes closer and realizes it's a cat. O_O_O_O_O_O_O NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! IM CURSED WITH THIS CURSED ANIMAL FOLLOWING ME EVERYWHERE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHH! Tony screams then faints. Thor! Thor! Where are you? Loki called out. Loki sees the kitty and cries out. Thor! There you are! Loki says then picks up the cat. Loki notices Tony. O_O wow...What kind of idiot is scared of a little kitten? Loki thought. Loki shrugs then goes back to the base of the Avengers.

-meanwhile at the base

Where's Tony? He should be by now, Steve complained. Well...I saw him unconcious on the sidewalk, Loki said. Why? Steve asked. He saw Thor! Loki said. -_- Seriously? Steve asked. Loki nods. Wow...He's an idiot...Steve said, then leaves the room. Well...The cat disappears. Loki smirked. 1 down, 5 more to go.

-meanwhile with Steve and Tony-

Tony! Wake up! Steve screamed in Tony's ear. Steve sighs. Well...I guess Tony dosen't want any shwarma.. Steve said. Shwarma! Tony screamed. Why did you faint when you saw Thor? Steve asked. I didn't. Tony said. Then why did you faint? Steve asked. I saw a cat! D: Tony screamed. Steve sighs. Why are you so scared of cats? Steve asked. Because! Tony shouted. WHY! Steve shouted back. THEY TRY TO EAT ME! Tony screamed. Steve stares at him for a few seconds. You're serious? Steve asked. Tony nods his head. BBWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH! Steve laughs his head off. It's not funny! Tony screamed. B-But you're scared of a cat. Steve laughed. Tony sighs. CAn we get shwarma now?


	3. I met them! I swear!

Thor is eating his poptarts. Loki comes in the room with headphones in his ears. Brotha! Try these! They are good! Thor shouted. Loki was bobbin his head along with his music. Loki! Thor shouted. Loki glared at him. What? Loki snapped. What are you listening to? Thor asked. Why? Loki asked. Just asking. Thor said. Music. Loki said. What kind of music? Thor asked. Rock music. Loki said. What is the name of the song? Thor asked. Burn it down. Loki replied. Who is it by? Thor asked. Linkin Park. The awesomest band alive. Loki said. Ohh...Thor was interested in Linkin Park. Here, listen to this. Loki said, unplugging his headphones. We're Building it up! To break it back down! The music played. O_O I like this! Thor shouted. Of course you do! Loki shouted. You told me yes, you held me high. His name is Mike. He's the rapper. Loki said. WHat's the singer's name? Thor asked. Chester. Loki answered. I like those names. Thor said. Thor tuns around to get his box of poptarts. He turns to where Loki was and the ipod and Loki aren't there. O_O_O_O Loki? Linkin Park? Mike? Chester? O_O_O_O I'm so lonely...Thor ran out the room. Loki? Where are you? Thor called then ran outside and sees 2 guys on their electronics standing, possibly waiting for someone. Excuse me, have you a seen a man, black hair, blue eyes, ipod? Thor asked. The blonde looked at him and said: Nope haven't seen anyone with black hair. Your voice... it sounds familiar. You know Linkin Park? The one with the blue hair said. Yes! My brother loves them! SO DO I! Thor was excited. I'm Chester and that's Mike. Chester said. O_O_O_O_O_OO_OO_O_O_O_O_O Thor faints.

-thor wakes up-

Thor runs into Loki. LOki! Loki! LOki! Loki! Loki! LOki! Lo- Loki slaps Thor. Ow! Thor whined. WHat is it? Loki asked. I met them! Thor shouted excitedly. Met who? Loki asked, confused. Linkin Park! Chester and Mike! Thor shouted. O_O_O_O_O_O How do you know them?! LOki couldn't believe what Thor was saying. You told me about them! Thor shouted. No I didn't. Loki said. WHat? Thor was almost upset. It was probably all a dream. Loki said. Oh...Thor walks away, disappointed.


	4. Watching a movie

Everyone! I bought a movie! Steve screamed. O_O_O_O_O What is it? What is it? What is it? Tony asked excitedly. Steve shows Tony the movie. O_O_O The Avengers?! Let's watch it! Tony shouted excitedly. They put on The Avengers. Loki walks in the room. What are you guys watching? Loki asked, watching himself on the tv. The movie is called The AVengers! Tony shouted. Loki sighs. You know that movie is about us right? Loki asked. It is? Tony asked. Loki nods. Pfffft, I knew that! Tony faked. Mmhm. Loki rolled his eyes. Loki leaves the room. The lights go out. O_O_O_O_O Mommy! Tony screamed. Why while we're watching a movie?! Steve was ticked. They got up and walked carefully to the door. The lights came back on. They quickly turn around and see something horrifying: Get Out written in blood. O_O_O-O_O I just wanted to watch a movie! Steve shouted. O_O_O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A Kitty is doing this! Tony screamed then fainted. Tony? Tony? Wake up! Steve was panicking. The lights flicker. Tony! Wake up! Steve shouted in Tony's ear. Tony remained unconcious. Steve was really panicked, so much that he felt that he was gonna have a heart attack. The lights flicker again then there's the grim reaper. Steve screamed like a girl. The grim reaper came closer to them. Help! Don't make me get a kitty cat, Tony! The grim reaper came closer. Tony! This isn't funny! Steve was about to faint. Muahahahahaahhhah! Evil cackling in the room appeared out of nowhere. The room filled with shrill screams, and cries and evil laughing,and the sound of a saw running. Steve fainted. The grim reaper took it's mask off, it was Loki. Ahahahah! We got him! Tony stood up. I told him I'd get my revenge. He said. Thor came out from behind the curtain, holding a microphone. And Bruce came up from behind the counter with a radio in his hand. We so got him!


	5. 2 Avengers left

I have a question, Bruce. Loki said. What is it? Bruce asked. How are all macho as the hulk but not as a human? Loki asked. Well, that's a pretty good question, as a human, I don't work out, but as the other guy, I work out, see what I mean? Bruce asked. Loki nodded his head. Why don't you go pull some weights or something? Loki asked. Well I've been kinda busy with scientific and never had time for weights. Bruce answered. Interesting...Loki walks away.

3 hours later

Bruce goes into a lab and sees a bunch of macho men. Lets go! One man said, grabbing Bruce's arm and pulling. Ya! Work out! Another man said. Uh, guys...I have no idea who you are, but the gym is three blocks down, this is a lab and I'm a scientist. Bruce said, trying to make it clear for them that the lab is not a gym. Aww, you don't wanna work out? One man asked. I would prefer not to. Bruce said. OK...The men walked away. Someone puts a bag on his head.

-a different place-

The bag comes off his head and he sees weights, treadmills and fitness stuff. Where am I? Bruce wondered out loud. You are at the gym! A worker said. But...I don't wanna be here! Bruce shouted. OK. There's the door right there if you don't wanna stay here. The worker pointed at the door. Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! Bruce thanked him then ran out the door. Something metal hits him on the head. He falls to the ground. He feels pain all over. He transforms into the hulk. Raaaaaah! Hulk mad! Hulk roared.

Loki was far away but could tell what happened. Cause he planned it, he smirked. 2 more avengers to go.


	6. Surprise?

Loki's planning something huge on the last 2 remaining Avengers: Hawkeye and Black Widow, their real names: Clint Barton and Natasha Ramonoff. He's planning the same prank on both of them at the same time. Hmmm...Can't run out of ideas...Can't run out of ideas...Loki thought to himself. Brotha! Thor boomed, running in the room. The prank came to his mind. He knew exactly what he was gonna do. Hey Thor. Loki said holding back his evil prank smirk. Whatcha doin? Thor asked. Nothing. Loki said. Ok...Tho turned and started to walk away. Thor wait! Can you do me a favor? Loki asked. Of course. Thor said. Can you get Natasha and Clint on the helicarrier? Loki asked. Big flying thing in the air? Thor asked. Yes, can you do that for me? Loki asked. Of course! What for? Thor asked, being suspicious. I wanna throw them a surprise party. Loki said. Am I throwing it too? Thor asked. Everyone is except for the ones we're throwing it for. Loki said. OK! Thor skipped away. Loki smirked. His plan is working and Loki? Thor turned around and Loki quickly hid his smirk but Thor saw it. Why are you smirking like that? Thor asked. What do you mean, smirking? Loki was pretending that he had no idea what Thor was talking about. LOki...tell me. Thor demanded. Alright...I- I mean we planned a great party. Loki said. Thor patted Loki on the shoulder. It sounds really fun, there will be cake? Thor asked. Loki nods. WHat kind of cake? Thor asked. Chocolate. Loki answered. Yaya! Thor cheered and ran out of the room. Phew...Loki said.

3 hours later at the "party"...not!

Loki waited on the hellicarier where no one could see him, waiting for Natasha and Clint and everyone to come in so he could show them the big surprise. He hears footsteps, he smirks, he can't wait to prank them all. Tada! This is where you sleep now! Thor shouted. Clint looks around. You're lying. Natasha said to Thor. What? No I am not. Thor said. Ok..Natasha looked around too. Eye patch man said that his people made really, really soft and comfortable beds for you. Thor said, with a smile. Really? I'd like to know how soft and comfortable these beds are. Clint said. They are not here yet. Thor said. There was loud boom on the hellicarier, and then a loud roar: Hulk angry! OH sh- Clint almost swore. O_O What is this? Thor was confused. A hole formed on the ceiling. O-fjnijkdf,jgmeiokjldfm what the Hlelfkc is this? Tony comes in the room, freaking out. Many, many creatures came in the room. What are these? Are these dudes from another realm or whatcha meh call it? Tony asked. Dimension, realm or another world. Thor said. And no I do not think so. Thor finished his sentece. Then where did they come from? Tony asked. They pointed their guns at them. Hawkeye points an arrow at one of the creatures but it won't shoot. What in the world? Clint looked at his bow. I swear I checked it this-Clint faints. Black widow points her gun at the same creature, the presses the trigger. How is this- Natasha faints. O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O Steve! MOMmmy! Tony faints. Loki! Thor shouts. Hulk busts through the roof. Where is puny god? Hulk sounded very angry. I do not know. Thor was confused on what was happening. Hey guys, were they happy? Loki asked, coming in the room. What the-? What happened here? Loki asked. Did you plan this, brother? Thor asked. THis? This is not a party! It's a bunch of monsters who knocked them out and TOny! Loki faked hing being ticked off. So you did not plan this? Thor asked. Loki shakes his head. I didn't plan something so stupid! He shouts. Thor and Hulk faint. Another Loki comes out from a corner and claps his hands and smirks. What? Loki was confused. Well done...Me..Loki smirked. The light went out.


End file.
